Devil's Friends
by PervyMonk
Summary: Fayt learns the meaning of Albel's name. Pretty Gen-ish. FaytXAlbel, but only if you shove Fayt into Albel's lap/


Title: Devil's Friends

Rating: Eh. PG.

Pairing: It's Fayt and Albel...only if you shove Fayt into Albel's lap. Pretty gen-ish.

Warnings: Eh. Takes place in-game, just before going to fight Crosell. Cracktatsic.

Summary: Fayt discovers what 'Albel' means.

Fayt leans out of the window, breathing in the air of Arias. Funny. He can't smell danger. All he can smell is the ocean and sweet bread. He sighs and rests his head on his arms.

"Hey, Fayt. What's wrong?" He looks up to see Nel leaning against a bookcase.

"Oh...hi, Nel. I didn't hear you come in." She smiles and shakes her head before walking next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Fayt shrugs.

"Nothing, really. Just trying to figure out what I'm going to do about the Vendeeni." Nel rolls her eyes.

"I thought we made it clear you weren't in this alone."

"But this isn't your fight." He protests. "You guys should have never been involved in the first pla-"

"Don't be an idiot." She snaps. He winces. "It really doesn't suit you. No one alone can change the world, Fayt. The same goes for saving it." Fayt nods.

"I guess you're right." Nel pats him on the shoulder. "I mean, Cliff can beat up anyone, even The Marquis." Ok. So maybe he isn't so sure about that. He's allowed to be optimistic. "You and Adray are great symbologists and Albel is the best swordsman in all of Airyglyph." At the mention of Albel's name, Nel's brow furrows.

"If he'll help us." Fayt tilts his head.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"His king isn't exactly an ideal man to follow. He let him be wrongfully imprisioned. And I wouldn't think that Albel is too happy about this alliance either." Fayt remembers seeing Albel imprisioned. The sight filled him with a rage he still can't give a reason for.

"He could betray us to get back at his king." Nel shakes her head. "His name doesn't suit him at all."

"You make is sound like he's already done it. Jeez. Wait...his name? What's it mean?" Fayt asks curiously. Nel laughs.

"I forget sometimes you aren't one of us. Albel...it means 'ligt-bearer.'" Fayt stares are her incredously.

"'Light-bearer'." He repeats. "No way. You serious?"Nel nods. "Creepy..." He mutters to himself.

"Did you say something, Fayt?"

"Uh...yeah. I'm going to go for a walk." She nods and continues to stare out of the window. Fayt walks down the stairs and exits the Crimson Blade headquarters. He sighs and lets his feet lead him.

Light-bearer...Lucifer...the beautiful angel who fell because of his pride. He became everything wrong in the world. He became the sinful desires of all mankind. He became twisted and ugly, yet he always seemed to remain beautiful.

He stops and realizes he has made his way to the temple. He pushes open the door and sees messy black hair in front of a pew. He smiles and walks over.

"Hey, Albel. You praying?" Albel scoffs and keeps his eyes fixed on the altar.

"Do not clump me in with these maggots, fool. I don not pray. I have no use for it." His face contorts into a scowl. "These fools should be working."

"...Don't like religion, eh?" Albel shrugs.

"As I said, I have no use for it." Fayt sits next to Albel, accidentally sitting closer than he intended. His shoulder bumps Albel's. Albel gives him a seething glare but doesn't find it nessacary to move.

"Hey, Albel?"

"What?" Albel asks in an annoyed tone.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Bah."

"You will help us, right?" He cuts his eyes over to Fayt's.

"Why wouldn't I?" Fayt shifts uncomfortably.

"...Payback."

"Payback?" Albel sounds surprised. "Payback for whom? My king?" Fayt nods.

"It's what I would do." To his amazement, Albel laughs. "Albel! I'm being serious!"

"You think being chained to a wall for a few months would make me so foolish? Liste, Fayt, and listen well. I'm not here for my king or for my country or for this ridiculous alliance." Fayt stares.

"What are you here for, then?"

"I'm here for you." Fayt blushes and scoots back.

"Me? Why?"

"It isn't because I like you. I want to find what makes you so powerful and take it for my own. I want to use your weaknesses against you so I can rule you." Fayt blinks.

"Um..." Albel smirks. "Still want to befriend me now?" Fayt shrugs.

"Even the Devil has friends."

"Devil? What the hell are you talking about?" Fayt just laughs and laughs. Albel rolls his eyes.

"Fool."


End file.
